In the Dark
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: It was no secret between the two of them that they had started growing feelings for each other. To everyone else, it was absolutely out of the question for them to know, even though they had their suspicions. The two boys have kissed before. Its not like some silly little school yard crush or whatever; these feelings were real. Based on a rp; future chapters may be rated M


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. SUPER sorry I haven't been updating but I've been crazy busy and everything so I haven't gotten a chance to update. Plus no inspiration sucks. So this is a fanfic dedicated to my lovely and awesome friend Becca aka marriedtosawyer on twitter and it's based on a roleplay that we're both in so if you see ooc names, that's why. I hope you like it, and if you do, make sure to let me know! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

Fabian had been up much later than usual. Normally he only stayed up this late when there was a party, or a school event or something like that. But no, this time it was a different reason. He had a really… strange, dream the other night, and it really started to make him think about a lot of things. As usual, when something was on his mind that he needed to get off his chest, he wrote a song about it. No one would ever hear this one though. No one but him. They couldn't; ever. If anyone found out about it… well, it would be the end of everything.

Fabian was in his room with the door opened a crack, sitting on his bed with head phones in, listening to a recording of part of the song that he had done earlier. A pad of paper sat on his lap, a pencil in hand as he tried to concentrate on writing the lyrics. He got distracted by the dirty blonde sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room a few times, when Fabian would look over at him to watch him sleep. He was a lot cuter when he wasn't awake to make snarky comments and sarcastic remarks. The brunette smiled and bit his lower lip; a habit that he had picked up from watching both Nina and Hunter do it so often.

The boy noticed that sometime during his slumber Eddie had knocked both of his pillows to the ground lie he usually did, though how he managed to do so left Fabian pondering. He got up out of bed, turned the recording off and walked over to pick the pillows up. Very careful not to wake him, Fabian managed to slip the pillows back under the dirty blonde's head. Lately he had been feeling different around him. Whether that was good or bad he hadn't decided yet, but rest assured, he couldn't ignore that it was there and he planned on finding out.

After readjusting the boy's pillows, Fabian took a step back and looked at the sleeping blonde. He definitely liked him better sleeping. He smiled to himself before getting back into his own bed, turning out the lights for the evening and laying down his head to go to sleep. It wasn't that long before he got to sleep, but then again it wasn't that long again until he was woken up by a murmur. "Huh?" he called out after it. Sleepily the boy rubbed his eyes, trying to see where the sound came from without turning the light on. It was sounding from the other side of the room. Eddie was talking in his sleep.

Fabian got up out of his bed and walked over there slowly. The murmur was unclear as the boy was mumbling into his pillow and sheets. "What?" he whispered, even though he didn't expect Eddie to reply. After another minute or so, Fabian just decided to try and re-position the boy so that he could hear him. Still careful not to wake him up, he did so, and listened quietly.

"F-fabian…" he mumbled. Fabian's eyes widened twice their normal size. Did he hear that right? Was he dreaming or something? This couldn't be real… could it? He listened again, and heard it yet again. "F-fabian…" Fabian leaned in closer to him, still in shock at what he was hearing. "I-…" and just like that, the murmuring stopped, Eddie fell back to his original position, and dozed back off.

"No, dammit! What was he going to say?" Fabian angrily whispered to his self. It was no use. He was never going to find out, which was a shame. Fabian disappointingly got back into bed and tried to ignore the thoughts, trying to go to bed. After some while, he succeeded, but he kept reliving the scenario over and over in his dreams, along with the other ones he had been having. Maybe it meant something more than he thought. Or maybe it was just a passing phase. No. Not a dream like that. This meant something more.

* * *

The next morning when Fabian woke up, Eddie wasn't in bed. He had already woken up, which was unusual considering it was a Saturday and it was only 8:30 in the morning. Confused, Fabian got up and went looking for the boy. Where could he have possibly gone so early? Fabian opened the door of their bedroom and stepped out into the hallway. No sign of him there, or the living room, or even the kitchen for that matter. "Where could he be…" Fabian thought as he was turning back to see if Eddie had returned to their room when the bathroom door opened, scaring the heck out of him on the inside. When the boy looked to see who it was he saw none other than Eddie Miller standing before him.

His hair was wet and fell flat across his forehead, the blonde parts looking a light brown color and the brown looking like a dark brown or light black color. His face looked a bit damp though his eyebrows were dry. Little water droplets coated his neck and chest, running down his body. The way his muscles flexed when he raised an arm to run a hand through his hair could have made anyone melt. His lashes looked longer than usual somehow, and his eyes shone brighter than ever before. His upper body was as toned as Fabian had imagined it would be. Those muscles, that accent, those abs and his looks. It was everything put into one. Not to mention the only thing covering him at the moment was a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Fabian sort of stood there in awe, looking Eddie up and down, but rather discreetly. He was speechless, and didn't know what to say or do whatsoever. "Hey dude," Eddie said to Fabian, stepping out the door way. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Still unable to speak properly at this point, Fabian stuttered a bit.

"Oh, no no, you didn't wake me up, I woke up naturally. Wha- what are you doing up so early?" Fabian asked curiously. Eddie laughed, looking at the ground and then back at Fabian.

"I don't know, I just sort of woke up and didn't wanna go back to bed, I guess. So, here I am."

"Here you are," the brunette repeated.

"Yeah, you know, I figured I might as well shower since we have that weird Annual Anubis Day or whatever Victor was blathering on about the other night." Fabian nodded. That made sense. "You know, next time you're welcome to join me." With that, Eddie gave the boy a smirk and headed back to their room. Fabian could feel his face turning red from blushing. He couldn't tell if Eddie was being serious or if he was messing with him. Fabian's mind, scattered with so many thoughts, raced all about, confusing him with everything.

It was no secret between the two of them that they had started growing feelings for each other. To everyone else, it was absolutely out of the question for them to know, even though they had their suspicions. Fabian would rather have them be suspicious than find out the actual truth. The two boys have kissed before. Its not like some silly little school yard crush or whatever. They actually kissed, and more than once. But it was one kiss in particular that really shocked the both of them to the point where they had avoided each other for a short while.

Fabian thought about it and remembered the memory. They were at a party, though he couldn't remember exactly what house. They were playing 7 minutes in heaven or whatever its called, and ironically Fabian and Eddie were put in the closet together. Of course, they didn't have to do anything. They could have sat there for the entire seven minutes and no would know, but of course not. Fabian couldn't remember the exact words said, but he did remember that one minute he was saying something, and then the next he was cut off by Eddie grabbing his face and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss that softened after a few seconds.

That was the minute that Fabian realized that for him, it wasn't some stupid crush. He actually had feelings for Eddie. He remembered asking Eddie what that was for, but he never really answered. Then, there was the other time when they were alone, and they were talking. They were talking about them, and their kiss. The brunette didn't remember the most of the conversation, but he remembered the most important part. "Every time I see you I just wanna push you against a wall and kiss you." "Then do it…"

The more he thought about it the more it reminded him of the strange dream that he had. Fabian didn't know what it was, but recently whenever he was around Eddie, it was the opposite of that past conversation. Now it was him who just wanted to crash their lips together in a kiss like the one from 7 minutes in heaven. He knew it was wrong, Especially since Eddie was Patricia's ex, and Patricia was his best friend, but he couldn't help it. He needed Eddie, badly.

* * *

Later on, everyone had gathered in the living room for the Annual Anubis Day event that Victor had told them about. Supposedly, it was supposed to be a day where everyone in Anubis house was supposed to spend the day together. Just what they needed… not. Victor just wanted them out of the way, which was fine by them, because they could do whatever they wanted. Victor's voice came booming from upstairs outside his office. "Is everyone downstairs like I said?" They replied with yeses and such, and Victor smiled his creepy Victor smile. "Good. Now, pair up. I want all of you in twos so that no one is wondering off by themselves. Twos or more."

"Isn't the point of Anubis day to have Anubis house together?" Alfie piped up.

"Shut it, Lewis, and do as I say! Once you've done that, carry on with whatever it is you pests like to do for fun. Do not leave your groups, and do not do anything you will regret." His eyes scanned over all of them like he was preparing to strike them if they stepped a toe out of line. He returned to his office and the students began to pair up. Almost instantly Eddie walked over to Fabian and rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, partner." Fabian wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad thing that they would be spending the day together. It could be interesting, he thought. "I need to talk to you," Eddie whispered so that he wouldn't be overheard. "What do you wanna do, Fabes?" he asked in a normal tone of voice. Fabian gave him a confused look at first, but soon after realized what Eddie was doing.

"Oh, um, well we could um.." Before Fabian got to finish, Joy walked over very perky like to the boys. She flashed them a smile and a little wave as she made her way over.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you wanted to join us in trying to get the others to come with us to go on a picnic. I know, it might sound girly, but it could be fun, and Mick's coming to meet us too. I asked Victor, and since he was part of Anubis for a while, he can join. What do you say?" Fabian opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Joy looked at the boy, waiting for an answer. When none came, Eddie stepped in and saved him.

"Sounds great, Joy. We'll be right there, alright? Just gonna go get some picnic stuff. Tell you what, you girls go ask Trudy to help with food, tell Jerome and Alfie to get dishes, and Fabian and I will go get some blankets and frisbees and stuff, alright?" Joy smiled, relieved that at least someone around here was capable of words.

"Okay, great! That sounds awesome, Eddie. So we'll meet you guys outside? Then we can all head over in about 10-15 minutes?" Eddie flashed her that charming Eddie Miller smile and patted her on the shoulder, nodding.

"Perfect." Joy nodded back and then turned to leave. Fabian watched Joy go with a little bit of suspicion as to why Eddie sent her off so fast. "You, come with me," he said softly to the brunette. Fabian followed him back into their room where Eddie shut the door behind them, leaving it cracked just a bit. "I know you've been staying up at night, Fabian. I'm not _that_ clueless." Eddie smirked at the boy, watching him blush slightly. "I had a dream last night, and I didn't know exactly what it meant, but I think I'm starting to."

The dirty blonde stood up and walked over closer to the boy. "You know, this morning when I said you could join me next time, I wasn't exactly kidding." Fabian blushed again, looking away from the boy. Eddie laughed. "This, thing," he started. "Whatever's between us; I know you feel it too, and we need to talk about it. I had a dream last night, and it was back from that party. Do you remember when I said that whenever I saw you I wanted to push you against a wall and kiss you?" The two boys were now only about a foot away from each other. Fabian could feel his heart beat getting faster and stronger

"Yeah, I remember." Eddie stepped even closer to the boy.

"Then you remember this." With that said the boy cupped Fabian's face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. It was exactly what it was before; rough at first, and then softened. This time it lasted longer, and Fabian actually kissed back. The two of them kept kissing, and Fabian started letting Eddie take control of the kiss. It got rough every now and then, but each time it got softer it was more compassionate. As they kept kissing they started moving backwards until they actually were up against a wall, their bodies pressed as close together as they could be, both boys just starting to get hard. Eddie pulled away from him at that moment, looking him in the eyes. "We can walk away and pretend that never happened, and get forget all about the past if you want, or we could continue, and keep it secret. No one else has to know, but we both need to decide." Fabian thought about it. He hadn't told Eddie about his dream. How could he? It could ruin everything.

"I don't want to forget," he finally whispered.

"Neither do I."


End file.
